The Last Wish
by Higurashi Maron
Summary: Apa aku tidak boleh menuruti keegoisanku untuk terakhir kalinya ?" RnR please SuzaLulu ... My first fanfic ....


MY VERY FIRST FANFIC !! TT_TT;

*teracuni suka buad fanfic ... Gara2 dia .... Mura-obaa~~ =__________=*

**Title ::** The Last Wish

**Pair :: **Suza-Lulu

**Rate :: **T

**Genre :: **Romance/Friendships.

Code Geassbelongs to TBS, SUNRISE, CLAMP ... I don't own anything ... ^^v

**.: The Last Wish :.**

Bulan sudah menunjukan sinarnya yang menyelinap dibalik tirai kamar Suzaku. Namun di sana, Suzaku hanya diam tanpa kata.

"...."

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, mata hijau emerald nya menerawang terlalu jauh dari apa yang mestinya Ia lihat.

"Lulu ..."

Setelah mengucapkan 1 kata itu saja, dia menutup matanya, namun cepat-cepat membukanya kembali. Ia terlalu takut. Takut jika kenangan-kenangan yang ada menghisapnya kembali.

"Kenapa harus aku yang engkau pilih ?"

Suzaku hanya bergumam sambil kembali melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

"Naze,, Lulu ??"

Kembali, mata hijau emerald itu tertutup. Diiringi dengan senyuman yang getir. Perasaan Suzaku terlalu sedih jika dia mengingat apa yang diucapkan oleh Lelouch, orang yang amat dicintainya. Permohonan yang keluar dari mulut Lelouch yang tentu saja tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Suzaku.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_[Flash Back] _

"N-Nani ?!!"  
"Ya ... Tolong Suzaku ... Ini permohonan terakhirku ... Kamu ... Mau mengabulkannya kan ?"

Keduanya hening. Lelouch menunggu jawaban dari Suzaku sementara Suzaku sendiri, bahkan masih diam seribu bahasa mendengar permohonan Lelouch itu.

"Untuk apa kamu melakukan semua itu ?!! Apa yang sekarang kamu lakukan itu tidak cukup ??"

Lelouch tetap ada di posisinya. Diam.

"Lelouch ... Apa kamu sadar yang kamu lakukan itu, walau memang benar dan masuk akal, kalau ini semua demi dunia yang sekarang ini ... Tapi apa kamu tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan orang-orang terdekatmu ??!"

Lelouch tetap diam. Sejenak, mereka berdua hening. Kemudian, Lelouch mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Suzaku ... Aku ..."

Lelouch memandang tajam ke Suzaku.

"Apa lagi, Lulu ??"

"Aku ... hanya memintamu untuk mengabulkan permohonanku. Bukan mendebat permohonanku. Jadi, lebih baik kau diam saja, Suzaku ... Aku memintamu untuk diam, karena aku tahu aku masih bisa mempercayaimu. Misi ini tidak akan berhasil tanpa dirimu dan ini harus aku lakukan !!"

Lelouch lagi-lagi memandang Suzaku dengan tajam. Suzaku yang tidak menerima perkataan Lelouch itu, mulai putus asa, karena tidak dapat meyakinkan kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Lulu ... Kenyataannya, akulah orang yang paling tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu itu ... Permintaan yang terlalu sulit itu ... Aku ...."

Seketika itu, raut Lelouch berubah. Ia terkejut mendengar pernyataan Suzaku. Suzaku mengatakan itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kumohon, Lelouch ... Luluku tersayang ... Jangan buat aku menjadi orang yang harus melakukan itu ..."

Lelouch menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menatap Suzaku dengan pandangan iba.

"Su-Suzaku ... Aku ... Sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi ... Ini harus ku jalani ... demi ..."

Ucapan Lelouch terheti oleh ciuman Suzaku. Suzaku sudah tidak mau lagi mendengar alasan-alasan Lelouch yang pasti akan berkutat dengan alasannya mengembalikan dunia ke suasana yang lebih baik.

"Ungh ... Mmmgh ... Suza ..."

Suzaku tidak melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Lelouch. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Lelouch yang selalu berada di sisinya.

"Suza ... Ungh ... O-Onegaai ... Nnnghh ...."

Lelouch terus meronta, tapi Suzaku tidak membiarkannya.

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu lepas dari sisiku."

Suzaku mengatakannya sambil memegang pundak Lelouch. Namun Lelouch memegang tangan Suzaku dan kemudian menyingkirkannya dengan lembut dari pundaknya.

"Maaf, Suzaku ..."

Suara yang lirih keluar dari mulut Lelouch. Kemudian, Lulu memberikan ciuman kecil pada Suzaku. Ciuman yang terasa pahit, bagi kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu. Suzaku sendiri sudah merasakan ciuman itu sebagai akhir dari mereka. Setelah itu, Lelouch meninggalkan Suzaku yang mulai terduduk lemas.

_[Flash Back --- End] _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh ..."

Suzaku membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke bantalnya. Arthur yang sejak tadi berkeliling di sekitar tempat tidur Suzaku, rupanya mengetahui kekhawatiran majikannya. Ia meloncat ke arah Suzaku, namun sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Suzaku.

"Maaf Arthur, ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain ..."

Arthur hanya bisa mengeong. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan majikannya yang terlanjur larut dalam kesedihan.

***** **

Keesokkan paginya, Lelouch yang sudah berpakaian rapi, dengan jubah kemegahannya, berdiri di depan cermin. Menatap dirinya.

"Hmm ... Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat diriku sendiri ..."

Lelouch bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum getir. Tiba-tiba, dari belakang muncul Suzaku dengan pakaian Zero, namun tanpa topengnya. Lelouch hanya tersenyum melihat Suzaku dengan pakaian itu. Sementara Suzaku, matanya sembab. Memandang Lelouch dengan pandangan yang datar namun menyakitkan.

"Ohayou, Suzaku ..."

Lelouch menyapa dengan suara yang bergetar. Suzaku tidak menjawab sama sekali. Ia bagai mematung di belakang Lelouch.

"Lulu ... Apa aku masih bisa memohon agar kau tidak melakukannya ??"

Lelouch hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Suzaku ... Kamu sudah tau apa jawabanku ... Lebih baik, sekarang, kita segera bersiap-siap ..."

Suzaku masih diam. Ia masih merasa bisa untuk membuat Lelouch berubah pikiran. Suzaku tetap bersikukuh di tempatnya, padahal Lelouch sudah bergerak untuk bersiap-siap.

"Suzaku ... Ayo, kita bera ...."

BRUK !!

Suzaku mendorong Lelouch ke tempat tidurnya. Lelouch tertahan di bawah, sementara Suzaku menguncinya di atas. Suzaku menggenggam tangan Lelouch amat erat, sampai Lelouch merintih kesakitan.

"Lulu ..."

Suzaku memandang Lelouch. Tajam. Penuh makna dan penuh dengan berbagai macam perasaan.

"Suzaku ... Aku mohon ... Jangan begini ..."

"Aku tidak akan begini kalau bukan karena kamu memohon permohonan itu padaku ... Permohonanmu itu mustahil ... Amat sangat mustahil kulakukan ..."

Suara Suzaku tercekat saat bicara dengan Lelouch.

"Kenapa kamu tega menyuruh orang yang mencintaimu untuk membunuhmu,, LULU ??!!!!"

Setengah berteriak, Suzaku melanjutkan kalimat demi kalimat yang ada dibenaknya.

"Apa kamu tahu rasanya membayangkan orang yang kucintai mati ditanganku sendiri ??!! Apa kamu pernah merasakan bagaimana perasaanku nanti sesaat setelah membunuhmu ??!! Apa kamu tahu kalau ..."

Kata-kata Suzaku terputus oleh bibir Lelouch yang menempel di bibirnya. Namun ciuman itu hanya berlangsung sebentar.

"Maafkan aku Suzaku ... Hontou ni gomennasai ... Aku memang egois ... Meminta untuk meninggal di tangan orang yang kucintai ... Tapi, apa itu salah ?? Apa aku tidak boleh menuruti keegoisanku untuk terakhir kalinya ??"

Lelouch bicara sambil menatap Suzaku. Tatapan serius yang menandakan bahwa keputusan yang dia telah buat adalah final nya.

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu, Lelouch Vi Britannia ..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Suzaku menarik tangan Lelouch, kemudian menyuruhnya untuk segera naik ke kendaraan yang telah di siapkan untuk Zero Requiem itu. Suzaku, tanpa menoleh pada Lelouch, bahkan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, langsung memakai topeng Zeronya, mengambil pedangnya dan segera menuju ke lokasi Zero Requiem. Lelouch hanya bsia melihat punggung Suzaku yang makin lama makin menjauh.

"Nanti, akan menjadi saat terakhir kita, Suza ..."

Lelouch bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian tersenyum. Lalu, dimulailah permainannya.

***** **

Suzaku yang sudah bersembunyi di tempat yang dijanjikan, hanya bisa terduduk lemas. Diam tanpa semangat. Semuanya karena dia tau bahwa dia sudah gagal untuk meyakinkan apa yang menjadi keyakinannya pada Lelouch, orang yang amat dicintainya.

"Lulu ... Lulu ... Uuugh ..."

Sedikit demi sedikit, air mata Suzaki jatuh. Perasaan yang dari tadi ditahannya, rupanya sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Kururugi Suzaku ..."

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya. Suara seorang wanita yang terdengar anggun. Ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, seorang perempuan. Gadis yang masih muda berambut hijau, menatap dengan tenang dan datar pada Suzaku.

"D-Dare ??"

Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya karena gadis berambut hijau itu, tiba-tiba gadis misterius itu mencium Suzaku. Hanya ciuman kecil. Namun cukup membuat Suzaku bingung.

"A-A-APA YANG KAU ..."

"Kururugi Suzaku ... Aku tahu benar kalau kau dan Lelouch saling mencintai ... Aku ... Kali ini ingin membantumu ... Agar kamu tidak kehilangan Lelouch ... Aku akan membuat Lelouch merubah pikirannya untuk tidak mengorbankan dirinya dan tidak mati sia-sia seperti itu ... Namun, harus ada 1 syarat yang harus kamu penuhi ..."

"A-AKAN KULAKUKAN !!! Apa saja syaratnya, akan kulakukan ... Asalkan, Lulu tidak mati dan tetap berada di sisiku ..."

Suzaku berubah menjadi bersemangat.

Gadis berambut hijau itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kururugi Suzaku .. Kau ... Benar-benar mencintainya ... Baiklah ... Akan kuberitahu apa syaratnya ..."

Kemudian,, gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Suzaku. Suzaku mendengarnya penuh perhatian. Tiba-tiba, raut wajah berubah. Raut wajah terkejut. Sama seperti wajah yang Ia tunjukkan pertama kali saat Lelouch menyatakan permohonannya pada Suzaku.

"A-Apa kau yakin ?? Bukankah sama saja, aku akan ..."

"Sssst ... Kururugi Suzaku ... Kau mau Lelouch meninggal atau tetap di sisimu ?? Aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu sekarang jika kamu tidak ingin mengikuti perintahku ..."

"Baiklah ... Asalkan nantinya Lelouch akan selamat ..."

"Tentu saja ..."

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh makna. Suzaku pun mulai mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya. Ia mulai membuat tekadnya kembali.

***

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan, tampak Lelouch dan Rombongannya, disaksikan oleh seluruh warga yang berkumpul. Lelouch terus tersenyum. Dia sudah tahu bahwa sebentar lagi adalah akhir hidupnya. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, terlihat Zero, berdiri melihat ke arah Lelouch. Lelouch menunjukkan wajah terkejut palsunya. Dalam hatinya, Ia tersenyum getir, menunggu saat-saat kematiannya tiba.

"Ayo lakukan, Suzaku ..." gumam Lelouch sambil melihat Zero yang mengambil posisi untuk berlari ke arahnya.

Dengan kecepatan dan kegesitannya, Zero berlari ke arah Singgasana Lelouch. Setelah sampai di depan Lelouch yang masih dengan raut palsunya itu, Zero berhenti sejenak di depan Lelouch. Hanya berdiri. Bahkan Lelouch sendiri bingung, mengapa Zero tidak segera melaksanakan permintaannya.

"Suzaku ... Cepatlah ... Kumohon ..."gumam Lelouch pada Zero yang ada di depannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, topeng Zero itu terbelah menjadi dua. Di dalamnya, bukanlah wajah Suzaku seperti yang diinginkan Lelouch, namun wajah seorang gadis berambut hijau yang tadi menemui Suzaku. Seluruh orang, baik yang mengetahui rencana Lelouch maupun yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, terkejut dengan hadirnya gadis yang menyamar menjadi Zero itu.

"A-Apa ??!!" raut wajah Lelouch yang tadinya terkejut secara palsu, kali ini menjadi benar-benar terkejut.

"Yang Mulia Lelouch Vi Britannia ..." kata gadis itu lirih.

"S-S-Siapa kau ?!!"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu ... Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu ... Itupun jika kamu ingin mendengarnya ..."

Lelouch diam. Dia masih curiga dengan gadis itu. Apalagi, dia memakai baju dan topeng Zero, yang semestinya dipakai oleh Suzaku.

"Di mana kau ingin membicarakannya ??" tanya Lelouch pada gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau di Restoran Pizza itu saja ??" tanya gadis itu, sambil menunjukkan salah satu restoran pizza yang ada di tepi jalan.

Lelouch hanya diam mematung. Namun, rasa ingin tahunya terhadap sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikan oleh gadis itu lebih besar daripada rasa penasarannya kepada gadis yang telah memilih sebuah restoran Pizza untuk menjadi tempat bicara mereka.

"Baiklah ..." kata Lelouch sambil berjalan menuju ke Resto itu, mengikuti gadis itu.

Jeremiah yang mengetahui rencana Lelouch, dan sedari tadi bingung dengan rusaknya rencana Zero Requiem itu, mendekati Lelouch.

"Lelouch, apakah kamu yakin untuk bicara berdua saja dengan perempuan itu ??"

"Jeremiah ... Aku ingin agar apa yang disampaikan oleh gadis itu, hanya aku saja yang mendengarnya. Jika pun nanti aku kembali, aku pasti memberitahumu ..." kata Lelouch, sambil menepuk pundak Jeremiah, dan kembali mengikuti gadis berambut hijau itu.

Setelah sampai di depan Resto Pizza itu, semua orang yang ada di dalamnya, entah mengapa, bisa membubarkan diri mereka sendiri. Mungkin karena kedatangan Raja Britannia muda ini, mereka sudah ketakutan duluan. Lelouch yang melihat itu, hanya tersenyum perih. Padahal, di dalam hatinya, Ia ingin dielu-elukan sebagai raja yang bisa membuat rakyat nya nyaman berada di genggamannya.

"Hmm ... Kau pasti tersiksa ya, tidak menjadi raja yang disayang, melainkan raja yang dibenci ..." celetuk gadis itu, sambil mengambil sepotong pizza dari meja.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ?? Apa maksudmu menyamar menjadi Zero dan mengajakku kemari ??" Lelouch memulai pembicaraan dengan langsung ke pokok permasalahannya.

"Hmm ... Sabaran Sedikit, Lulu ... Aku butuh waktu untuk makan pizza ini ... Ini enak sekali ..." kata gadis itu sambil mengunyah pizza yang baru saja Ia masukkan ke mulutnya. Lelouch hanya diam melihat tingkah gadis itu, yang menurut dia, benar-benar membuang waktunya.

"OK ... Aku akan bicara sekarang ..." kata gadis itu pada Lelouch, sambil menjilati jari-jarinya.

"Lebih baik cepat ..." keluh Lelouch.

"Hmm ... Ini tentang Kururugi Suzaku ..."

DEGH !! Raut wajah Lelouch langsung berubah cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Suzaku ??!!"

"Wah, wah ... Wajahmu langsung cemas begitu ... Tenanglah ..."

"Cepat katakan,, apa yang terjadi pada KURURUGI SUZAKU !!!!" teriak Lelouch.

"Aku membunuhnya ..."

2 kata yang diucapkan perempuan itu dengan tenang, tanpa ada ekspresi sama sekali. Lelouch yang masih mencerna kata-kata yang dikeluarkan dari mulut gadis penyuka pizza itu, kontan membuat Lelouch langsung mencekik leher gadis tersebut.

"KAU !!! SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA ??!!"

Lelouch, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, mencengkram leher kecil gadis berambut hijau itu. Wajah Lelouch yang marah sekarang ada di hadapan gadis itu. Namun, wajahnya datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan di dalam keadaan yang cukup bisa membuatnya kehilangan nyawa jika dia memperdalam masalah itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu aku siapa ..." katanya sambil memandang Lelouch dengan mata golden nya.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu, bahwa aku membunuhnya ... Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana wajahmu jika tahu orang yang kau cintai dibunuh oleh orang lain ..." katanya sambil masih dalam keadaan di cekik.

"Tapi tenang saja ... Aku masih memiliki sisi baik di diriku ..." katanya kemudian, sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Karena itulah, aku memberikan suatu penawaran padamu ..." kata gadis itu kemudian.

Lelouch yang masih marah, dengan mata dan nada suara penuh kebencian, akhirnya menanyakan penawaran gadis itu.

"Aku akan menghidupkan Suzaku kembali, asal ...."

Cengkraman tangan Lelouch mengendur, Ia menarik kerah baju Zero yang dipakai oleh gadis itu.

"ASAL APA ??!! Kau itu siapa sampai bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati ?! Bukankah kamu yang telah membunuhnya ??!! Sebenarnya, apa maumu ??!!!" tanya Lelouch pada gadis itu.

"Aku ... Hanya seorang yang berwujud manusia ... Diriku bukanlah diri seperti manusia pada umumnya ... Dengarkanlah aku dulu, Lulu ... Hmph, karena itulah aku bingung dengan manusia jaman sekarang ..." kata gadis itu.

"Memang aku yang membunuhnya .... Tapi, aku yang sedang berbaik hati ini, memberimu penawaran ... Apakah aku harus menghidupkan Suzaku kembali atau aku membiarkan Suzaku tetap mati ?? Tujuan utamaku hanyalah ingin mempermainkan perasaan manusia ... Karena sepertinya, itu menarik untuk dilakukan ..." kata perempuan itu dengan wajah setenang air mengalir.

"Kau memang benar-benar bukan manusia ..." gumam Lelouch dengan mata penuh kebencian pada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum pada Lelouch.

"Baiklah, jadi, apa keputusanmu, Yang Mulia ??" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku ingin Suzaku hidup kembali ..."

"Hmm ... Sudah kuduga ... Akan kukabulkan, Lulu ... Asal, aku engkau ijinkan untuk tinggal bersamamu ... Aku ingin mendapatkan tontonan menarik mengenai kehidupan manusia ... Aku akan memberimu kekuatanku ... Dan aku juga akan ..."

Gadis itu belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba saja Lelouch memeluknya. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua hening.

"Apapun keinginanmu, bahkan jika perlu, kekuasaanku di Britannia, akan kuberikan ... Asalkan, Suzaku bisa hidup kembali ... Kumohon ...."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Namun, entah mengapa, senyum itu terlihat sedih.

"Hmm ... Kau itu ... Benar-benar menyebalkan, Lelouch ..." kata gadis itu, yang tiba-tiba, mencium Lelouch yang masih memeluknya. Ciuman yang lama, namun hanya bibir dengan bibir yang menempel saja. Ciuman yang terlihat tanpa perasaan, anatara dua orang yang sama sekali tidak saling mengenal, bahkan, bisa dibilang saling membenci. Setelah gadis berambut hijau itu menjauhkan bibirnya dari Lelouch, Ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Lulu, panggil aku C.C ... Mulai sekarang, hingga nanti saat yang sebenarnya untuk kamu untuk mati, aku akan terus di sisimu, menjadi kekuatanmu, menjadi tamengmu, menjadi segala bentuk bantuan yang pasti kamu butuhkan ... Dengan ini, kita impas ... Suzaku sudah aku hidupkan kembali ..." kata C.C yang kemudian jatuh terduduk lemas. Ia lunglai, seperti tidak berdaya.

Dari jauh, terdengar suara yang memanggil Lelouch. Suara yang sama sekali tidak asing di telinga Lelouch ... Dan benar saja ... Suzaku ada di depan pintu Resto Pizza, dengan muka cemas dan khawatir. Baju Zero yang dia pakai, penuh dengan darah. Lelouch hanya bisa melihat dengan muka sedih, bercampur dengan kaget, dan sedikit terpancar kegembiraan.

"SUZAKU !!!!" teriak Lelouch yang kemudian memeluk Suzaku dengan erat.

"L-Lulu, a-apa yang kau ... Hei !! Gadis ini ... Lelouch, ayo kita tolong dia ..." Suzaku mengatakannya sambil mengangkat tubuh C.C yang sudah terlihat tak berdaya.

"Eh, Suzaku ?? A-Apa yang kau lakukan ??!! Dia yang telah membunuhmu !! Tahukah kamu ?!!!" seru Lelouch.

"Aku tahu ... Namun akhirnya aku hidup lagi kan ?? Ini adalah syarat yang dia berikan agar .... Agar kamu .... Terus ada di sisiku ..."kata Suzaku, sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

Lelouch hanya diam, sementara Suzaku langsung membawa C.C pergi dari resto pizza itu. Di balik wajahnya yang terlihat lemas, terpancar senyum yang damai.

"Setidaknya, Suzaku ... Aku sudah membuat kalian dan diriku sendiri bahagia ... Iya kan ??" tanyanya pada Suzaku, sambil masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm ... Terima kasih ... Err ...."

"C.C"

Egh, oh ... Ya ... Arigato ne, C.C ..." kata Suzaku, yang kemudian mencium kening C.C yang berwajah tersenyum.

***** **

3 bulan kemudian ...

"C.C !!! Apa kamu sadar kalau bulan ini, tagihan pemesanan Pizza benar-benar banyak hah ??!!" teriak Suzaku pada C.C yang masih sibuk mengunyah Pizza nya.

"Mou ii yo, Suzaku-san ..." kata Nunnally pada Suzaku yang berwajah amat kesal melihat kertas yang dibawanya.

"Lelouch pun juga begitu ... Dia hanya diam saja melihat tingkah laku C.C ...." omel Suzaku.

"Kau memanggilku, Suzaku ??" tanya Lelouch yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Kamu ... Mau terus membiarkan C.C menghabiskan uangmu hanya demi Pizza ??!!" tanya Suzaku dengan nada marah.

"Biarkan saja ... Itu sumber kekuatannya ..." kata Lelouch sambil masuk menuju ke kamarnya, diikuti oleh C.C yang masih memakan potongan pizza terakhirnya. Suzaku yang merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh Lelouch, akhirnya ikut masuk ke kamar Lelouch.

"Ugh ... Kalian berdua itu ..." gumam Suzaku.

"Ada apa, Suza ?? Hmm ??" tanya Lelouch sambil merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

Suzaku lalu duduk di sebelah Lelouch. Sementara C.C duduk di sofa dekat jendela, memandangi cahaya bulan yang masuk ke kamar Lelouch.

"Lulu ... Sudah 3 bulan sejak kejadian itu ya ?? Aku .... Masih benar-benar mengingat, bagaimana rasanya ... Rasanya menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kau akan mati ditanganku ... Mungkin, jika tidak ada C.C, aku pasti sudah membunuh diriku sendiri agar bisa bersamamu di sana ..."

Suzaku mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Lelouch diam, melihat ke arah langit-langit kamarnya, kemudian duduk dan bersandar ke pundak Suzaku.

"Maafkan aku, Suza ... Kekasihmu ini terlalu egois ya ..."katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian, Suzaku mengangkat dagu Lelouch, dan menciumnya. C.C melihat mereka berdua. Sepasang manusia yang telah Ia selamatkan hidupnya dan menyelamatkan hidupnya juga. Kepada Bulan, C.C hanya tersenyum.

**~FIN~**

OMIGAAAD !!! Aku buad fanfic ini ... Gara2 abis liad CG R2 pas requim nya Lelouch ... Terlalu ngga adil ... TT_TT

RnR dibutuhkan ... Hmm ... Ini beneran fanfic pertamaku lho ... *dalam hal shounen-ai tentunya*

Tengs for reading ... ^^

Sorry kalo banyak salahnya ... P-Pemula .... ^^;v

Just wait 4 te next ..... Khekekeke~~~


End file.
